Ira Finnigan
by teragram143
Summary: This is a story about Seamus Finnigan's twin sister, Ira. Find out about the adventures she goes on while at Hogwarts. The friendships she creates and the events that happen around her while trying to just pass the year. Takes place in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. OC
1. Chapter I : The Letter

The Finnigan family was in for a surprise when they found out not only that they were have a baby boy but also baby girl. Twins. They knew that they were going to have a baby boy, Seamus, but minutes after he was born the doctor announced that their was another baby. A girl, who later they named Ira.

Growing up the twins were always close, doing most things together. Ira having a brother was rather tomboyish, and did not befriend many girls while they went to muggle school. She was always with her brother and his friends having mud fights or playing sports with them.

With their mother being a Pure-blood they knew about the Wizarding World growing up. Every time they were introduced to something new, their father also was amazed. He unlike their mother was a muggle and only found out about the Wizarding World after they got married. To say he was shocked when he found out was an understatement.

Like her brother she has sandy brown hair that was rather long. She never cut her hair, it was the only thing that was girly about her. Her skin was on the pale side, but who in the Ireland didn't have pale skin. Unlike her brother, her eyes were a mix of both her parents and ended up with blue-hazel eyes. She was also quite short for the normal eleven year old, at the height of 4'5.

It was a normal summer day for the Finnigan family. Ira slowly walked into the kitchen to see her mother finishing breakfast. Quickly she stole a piece of bacon, and walked into the dining room to see her father and brother already seated. Since it was Sunday, her dad had the day off. He was reading the daily paper at the head of the table while Seamus sat besides him. From the looks of it he was falling asleep right there.

On the way to her seat across from him, she purposely bumped into his chair. Jumping up, now wide awake, he glared at Ira when he noticed it who bumped into his seat. She just smiled sweetly, like she didn't do anything and sat down in her seat. A moment later their mother walked into the room carrying breakfast with her.

Once it was placed down on the table, everyone dug into the meal right away. Once the food was distributed, their mother brought up what twins couldn't wait for. "I hear the Hogwarts acceptance letters are going to be sent out soon."

And right she was, it was two days later when a gray owl came during breakfast. As soon as Ira saw the owl coming, she rushed out of her seat and towards the glass door that led to backyard. Their backyard was quite huge due to them living in the county, so they didn't have to worry about muggle's seeing the owl or any other wizarding stuff. While she slid the door open, she heard her brother following her once he realized what was going on.

The owl landed on one of the lawn chairs that was surrounding the table in the middle of their patio. Ira quickly grabbed the two letters from the owl and tossed her brothers behind her. Not caring if he caught it or not. On the front of the envelope it said in emerald-green ink:

Miss. I. Finnigan

Second biggest bedroom

Country side

Northern Ireland

Ira was very surprised that Hogwarts knew what bedroom she was in. Well their house was on the small side and only had three bedrooms. Their parents and a guest bedroom. So the twins ended up sharing a bedroom. When it came to changing one of them always changed in the bathroom or closet. Quickly as she could, Ira opened the envelope and unfolded the papers that were inside it. On the first page in the same front it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Finnigan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Smiling widely, she turned to the second page. From the corner of her eye she could see her brother still reading the first page and their mother had joined them outside smiling also. Looking back at the letter, Ira looked over all the ideas she would need for Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Wow." That's the only thing that would come to her mind. She couldn't believe that in about a month she will be going to Hogwarts. That she will be getting a wand. That she will be learning magic along with her brother. She could remember when she was little, that her brother and her would steal their mothers wand and pretend to play duel.

"When are we going to get all this mom?" Ira rolls her eyes, of course that is the first thing Seamus says. Nothing about how amazing it is that we finally got our Hogwarts letter. Just about going to get everything that is on the second page. Today was the 15 of July so we had time to get all the supplies.

"No yet honey." Mom answers. Seamus was always mom's favorite, while Ira was dad's. It always annoyed Ira when Seamus and her would get in fights. Mom would always take Seamus' side and dad always ended up taking his side too, with mom on it. "First we need to reply saying that you will be going."

With that she walks back inside, probably to finish breakfast. Ira thought back to when her mom first told them that they would be going to Hogwarts. Seamus and Ira were only seven, when they found out you had must be eleven, Mrs. Finnigan probably wished she told them when we were older. Since then they started counting down the birthdays till they could go to Hogwarts.

Seamus and Ira followed behind their mom and into the house. After they finished the breakfast the family barely started, Mrs. Finnigan went up stairs. While they cleaned up the dishes, she was probably replying stating that we were going. Ira couldn't help but wonder. _'I can't believe it. I Ira Fiona Finnigan was accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now all I needed to do was go shopping for my supplies. I wonder where we would go to get it all..'_

**Hey this is my FanFiction so I wouldn't mind some friendly criticism. Feel free to comment, follow or favorite. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days, depending on how much homework I get from school.**  
**I do no own anything besides my OC Ira. Everything else is made by the wonderful JK Rowling. I am only saying that once.**


	2. Chapter II : Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

It was about two weeks later when the Finnigan family, minus Mr. Finnigan since he was at work, went to Diagon Alley. Seamus and Ira could hardly wait, when the day came, they got up bright and early. It was about ten thirty when the family left the house. Since they were using apparition, Ira grabbed her her mother's left arm while Seamus grabbed their mother's right. When they got to the destination, Ira had the urge to puke. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down and noticed they arrived inside a rather dark and shabby pub. "What are we doing here mom?"

"It is way to busy to apparate in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Just watch." Their mother replied then walked towards the back of the pub, where a door was. On the other side of the door was small, walled courtyard, with only trashcans in the corners and weeds coming up from the cracks in the cement.

"Three up.. two across." Mrs. Finnigan muttered, tapping the brick wall with her wand. As soon as she moved her wand from the wall, it moved. Ira could hardly believe it, the wall was actually moving. A hole that started off small, grew bigger and bigger, wider and wider. Soon the Finnigan family was facing an archway that lead onto a cobbled street and seemed to go on forever.

"Woah." Seamus and Ira whispered, shocked. They stepped out onto the street and Ira turned her head back to see it transform back to a normal brick wall. Looking back, Ira could see different types of magical items.

A shop near by had a table in the front of the store and all different types of cauldron's. Many different types of sizes and types. Following Mrs. Finnigan, she kept on running into people. Ira could hardly pay attention to what was going on around her. She was just staring at all the stores they passed with awe struck face.

On their way to wherever they were going, they passed quite a bit of shops. A shop from the looks of it a place that sold owls, quidditch shop, book store called Flourish & Blott's and many more.

They finally reached the place where it seemed they were going. It was a huge white building, way taller than the rest of the buildings. Following up the stairs, Ira remembered the other time she came here with her mother. She was about five, and all she could remember is hiding behind her mother's legs scared of the goblins that were standing behind their desk. She couldn't bare the thought of their appearance at the time.

Snapping out of her daydream she realized that she was daydreaming for a while and was now standing in a narrow stone passageway, with torches on the walls. There was also a little railway, then Ira noticed she was the only one that was not in the cart.

Blushing at Seamus' teasing, she quickly got in the cart with her family plus the goblin. Slapping her brother's shoulder, once she was sitting down in the cart. She barely had time to put her seat belt, before the cart was off.

Ira could hardly remember the ways the goblin had the cart going, right, left, right, left, left, straight, right. It was pretty confusing, but about ten minutes later the cart finally stopped. On the vault they stopped at it said clearly in white the number four hundred and thirteen.

After following their mother out of the cart, Mrs. Finnigan handed a small copper key over to the goblin. When the key was in the goblins hands, he walked over to the small door. After a few moments, the goblin stepped back as the door opened.

Inside was decent sizes of piles, three different colors. The gold pile of coins seemed like the less of the piles, while there was tons more of the bronze. Silver coins seemed to have in between amount of the others. Mrs. Finnigan whispered to Ira and Seamus. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts."

After Mrs. Finnigan filled up a small bag, with lots of Knuts, a few handfuls of Sickles, and one big handful of Galleons, they were off. Surprisingly enough, they didn't have to turn back or anything. They just continued going straight, but it seemed they were going up not down. It took longer this time thought, Ira timed about fifteen, five minutes longer.

"Hey mom, where are we off to now? Can we go get out wands now?!" Seamus asked excitedly, to Ira he seemed to be jumping slightly while he was walking. Ira was excited too, but was the more calm one of the twins, she never showed how excited she was. The only way to know is if she went to bed on time or hardly slept. If she was excited, she would probably not get any sleep the night before.

"Not yet, you get your wands last." Mrs. Finnigan replied, looking at one of the lists we had gotten. "Hmm.. why don't we go get your robes and that stuff first."

It took the family probably around five minutes to locate the robe shop that was called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Seamus had the door open when Ira looked back to see her mother not following. Ira, making a confused face, asked. "Aren't you coming with?"

"No, I though while you two are in there, I'll go buy some of your other stuff on the list. It will probably take you guys a while so we will meet up back here." Mrs. Finnigan replied, Ira nodding her head went into the robe shop to notice Seamus was already in there getting fitted.

"Hello dear, are you here to get your robes too for Hogwarts?" Said a small woman who was currently fitting her brother. In the shop was another girl with big brown bushy hair and looked to be the same age as Ira and Seamus. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She volunteered in a rather bossy voice, trying to not judge right away Ira smile at the girl.

"Hey, my names Ira Finnigan and over there getting fitted is my brother Seamus." Seeing Hermione have a look of question in her eye, was about to open her mouth but Ira beat her already knowing what she was going to ask. "Before you ask, yes, we are twins."

"Okay, well are you two going to Hogwarts? I am, I can't wait to learn about magic. Since I'm muggle-born I just learned about this and can't wait!" Hermione said really fast, Ira blinked trying to process what the girl had just told her. "Oh and I noticed accent? Are you from Ireland or Scotland? I heard Hogwarts is located in Scotland."

"Uh yeah, my dad is Irish and my mom's British, Seamus and I grew up in Ireland. She went to Hogwarts too, Gryffindor." Ira explained to Hermione, she looked over to see her brother was finally finished getting fitted. Saying goodbyes, Ira walked up onto footstool while Hermione from the corner of her eye was given her uniforms from the lady, Madam Malkin.

It took about another five to ten minutes till she was finished fitted the robes. After waiting a bit for her to finish up Ira's uniforms, they paid and exited the shop. Looking around Ira spotted her mother also exiting a shop a couple stores down.

Seamus seemed to see her too, in her hands were a few bags. Since the pet store was right next to where they meet up, Mrs. Finnigan let Ira and Seamus look around in it. The family decided to buy one owl and the twins would share. Through Ira and Seamus had a hard time deciding what type of owl to get.

Though when they found an owl that looked like a snowy owl but with black and grey spots on it. The shopkeeper looked happy when they brought the owl up to pay and it only cost six gallons and ten stickles. Mrs. Finnigan just looked happy that the twins were able to agree on something. "What are you two going to name it?"

"How about spots?" Ira suggested since the owl had different color of spots all over it. Seamus nodded agreeing with the name. Ira looked down at the owl in her brothers hand. The shopkeeper also gave them a free cage and a box full of owl food and treats

Next on their list was the big list of books. The Finnigan family went to a popular bookstore 'Flourish and Blotts'. Once inside the family split up all going to find the books for the twins. Ira was in charge of getting 'Magical Drafts and Potions', and 'Magical Theory'. The bottom level seemed rather crowded so Ira went up to the second level to search for the books.

Looking around she found the Potions book first and grabbed two copies of it. Five minutes later and she still couldn't find the second book. Ira felt as if she looked all over the top level. Muttering to herself, Ira chanted. "Magical theory.. magical theory…. magical theory."

"You know, talking to yourself isn't healthy." Ira jumped around to find a boy, also her age, with white-blonde hair slicked tightly back. "You have passed the book about three times already." Walking off, Ira sensed that he wanted her to follow him. After following him to the other side of the store, he stopped and picked up a book. Glancing around, Ira noticed that she did pass this part a few times.

"Uh thanks, but I need two copies of that.." She trailed off, showing the two books she was carrying, was the same book. Getting the same look the girl she meet earlier sent her, Ira sighed and explained. "I have a twin brother, who is also going to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh, you're going to Hogwarts too? I want to get into Slytherin myself, my whole family has been in Slytherin for generations." The boy proudly announced, now thinking about it, Ira still didn't know his name. "Father's probably looking for me, nice talking to you."

Nodding she stepped aside letting him go by her. One thought swarmed Ira's mind and before she could stop herself, Ira yelled. "What's your name?"

"Draco." The guy- Draco shouted back, then walked down the stairs leading to the first level of the bookstore. Looking at where the 'Magical Theory' books were, Ira saw a book called 'The Tales of Beedle and Bard'. Looking at the back of the book, it looked quite interesting, so adding it to her other books she was holding, she walked down to meet up with her family.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Finnigan asked, a worried look on her face. Ira felt guilty immediately, while she was talking to Draco, her family had been worried looking for her.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the books." Ira half lied, she didn't want to tell them the truth. That she was talking to Draco, Seamus would probably tease her about him and embarrass her if he ever met Draco.

Nodding, her mother grabbed the books from her arms, and put them on the counter with the rest of the books. While the man was checking them out, Ira prayed that her mother would not notice the extra book.

Silently sighing, her mother didn't noticed or at least pretended not to. Either way, Ira got that extra book that she couldn't wait to read. To add to that excitement there was only one thing left on their list. A wand.

Mrs. Finnigan led them into a shop called Ollivanders. A bell went off as the Finnigan family stepped inside. The shop was rather small, with thousands of narrow boxes piled up, floor to ceiling. "Good afternoon."

Ira nearly jumped, just noticing a old man standing behind the counter. "Ahh Fiona White, I haven't seen you since you were just eleven year old when you came to me years ago." The man-Mr. Ollivander eyes swept towards Ira and Seamus. "And these must be your children. Seamus and Ira Finnigan... Ladies first?"

Shakley smiling, Ira walked forward towards the counter while Mr. Ollivander stepped out and grabbed a long measuring tape from his pocket. "Which arm is you wand arm?"

"Uh, I'm right handed." Ira replied, holding out her right arm. Mr. Ollivander then measured all different measurements. He was also talking as he did, but Ira wasn't paying attention. Her mind was right now forcing on that one boy she met at the bookstore.

Ira snapped out of her daydream when Mr. Ollivander put down a skinny box in front of her. Looking at them questioningly then back at Mr. Ollivander. "Go on, open it and give it a wave."

So Ira did give it a wave and that wand didn't turn out to be 'the one' and the next one didn't and the next one didn't. By the fourth one, she had broken a chair which Seamus was sitting in, (she couldn't stop laughing for a while then), two windows and a light bulb. Though Mr. Ollivander didn't seem mad. He just continued searching for new wands.

It was at firth wand that finally as Mr. Ollivander said was 'the one'. All the stuff Ira broke studly fixed itself. "Apple and unicorn core, fourteen and a half inches, quite flexible."

Ira smiled at Mr. Ollivander happy that she finally found her wand. She stepped back and leaned against the wall while Seamus stepped forward. Although it took Ira quite a while to find her wand, it took Seamus even longer. He was on his ninth wand when all the stuff he also broke (which was like triple what Ira broke) fixed itself. "That will be fourteen gallons with the two wands put together."

After paying the family exited the shop, they had nothing left to get so they started on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way they saw a shop called 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. Seamus and Ira looked at each other then at the shop, then at their mother.

"Please, please, please, pleaseee can we get ice cream." Ira and Seamus begged. Sighing their mother nodded and the twins smiled at each other. So a half an hour later the Finnigan family left the ice cream parlour with Seamus having a bit a of ice cream on his face. Ira finding it too funny wouldn't let their mom point it out.

It was 2:40pm when they finally got home. After sorting through their stuff, Ira noticed that Seamus also got a book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Once it was sorted, Ira grabbed the book she got and when off to their backyard. Ira loved reading outside, against her favorite tree in the country. Opening to the first page, Ira got sucked into the pages in the book.

But one thought was in the very back of her mind, she forgot to tell the boy- Draco her name.

_**Hey, sorry it took me forever to update. Just so none of you get any ideas, I don't know who I want Ira to end up with. In about year four I will probably do a vote. I just want to keep all my opinions open for it. Tell me what you think by reviewing, following and maybe even favorite. Thanks, hopfully the next chapter will be up sooner.**_


End file.
